


Video: The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Angst, Canon Era, Fanvids, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiny is delayed. 5X13, so yes, very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls

**Title** : The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls  
**Artist** ￼: Emrys MK  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Media** : Video  
**Summary** : A destiny is delayed. 5X13, so yes, very sad.  
**Warnings:** Angst, major character death  
**A/N** : Here is another Merlin video, this one longer and more complex than the last one. I think this will be it for a while; it's been fun, but it's time to get back to writing. The poem used is _The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls_ by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

[The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls - on Tumblr](https://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_nxcfb1CFL61sv5il8_720.mp4#_=_)


End file.
